We're Like the Cullens
by greatpeckspectations
Summary: Beck and Jade compare reality to fiction. One-shot.


Author's Note: this little one-shot takes place after Cat and Jade sing at Karaoke Dokie and get, basically, duped. This is my first Victorious story (I'm slowly starting to LOVE this show). Enjoy!

"Babe!" Beck yelled after Jade as she practically flew out of his car. She opened the door to his trailer, he left it unlocked again, and went in pursuit of paper and scissors.

When she found a small pair of orange kiddie scissors and a stack of scrap paper from his recycle bin, she sat down on his bed and began to cut.

Meanwhile, Beck watched her calmly from the doorway, seemingly not at all concerned by her current activity. He gave her a few moments to calm down before speaking.

The ride home from Karaoke Dokie had been an uneventful one. Jade had remained silent, opting to silently glare at the floor. Cat was quiet for the most part except when she would start wondering out loud if the owner was one of the girls's fathers. Andre had spent it staring out the window, clearly longing for the sixth member of their group. Robbie and Rex spent the ride arguing with each other about those North Ridge girls.

Beck was mildly impressed that Jade didn't say a single word the whole time. He was sure that at some point or another she would have threatened to throw Rex out the window, at least. Instead, she was completely silent.

She was still silent now as she sat there cutting up old paper. Beck sighed and cautiously sat down next to her.

"You and Cat were really good tonight." He said. He saw a hint of a smile on her face but she opted not to respond.

"I mean, I completely forgot how amazing you sound when you sing. It was pretty hot." He said. Jade definitely smiled at that and he smirked triumphantly. "Ah, she smiles."

"Yes, she does; on rare occasion."

"Well, aren't I lucky to witness one of those rare occasions?"

"Yes, very lucky, indeed."

"Can you place the scissors elsewhere so we can talk?"

"Why? Do they make you nervous?"

"Anything to do with you makes me nervous." He replied honestly. Jade smiled slightly and complied, placing the scissors and paper on the coffee table. She even cleaned up her paper confetti and placed it in a nice, neat pile.

"So." Jade spoke first, not sure of what Beck was going to say.

"Why'd you get so angry when those girls were at our table?"

"That slut was putting her hands all over you! Even after Cat told her you had a girlfriend!"

"You did see me trying to nicely get rid of her though, right?"

"Yeah, I saw."

"Good. Because I don't want you to think I'd ever cheat on you or anything."

"Oh really? And why's that?" she asked playfully, knowing full well why he wouldn't.

"Well, for one, you're gorgeous. And when you smile, really smile, I'm a goner. And your voice is absolutely amazing. Besides, when you get jealous it's really hot." Jade laughed slightly at that but Beck continued. "And, most importantly, you make me happy. Besides, if I ever did cheat on you, I run the risk of death or castration. Or both, possibly." Jade chuckled but smiled sweetly nonetheless.

"You wouldn't even risk that for Vega?"

"Of course not. Besides, if I ever did, I'm pretty sure Andre would beat you to the punch."

"What's up with those two anyway?"

"He's into her, you can totally tell. She seems pretty oblivious."

"She likes him. She just doesn't realise it yet, I can tell."

"What about Cat and Robbie?"

"I could see that."

"You think Cat likes him?"

"I think she likes him more than she lets on. And Robbie is so awkward, it'll take him awhile."

"Then, soon enough, everyone will be paired off."

"We'll be like the Cullens."

"I can't believe you just referenced Twilight."

"I can't believe you're aware I just referenced Twilight."

"I know more than I'd like to. Who's who, do you think?"

"Cat and Robbie are probably the energetic one and the guy who looks like he's in pain."

"You and I are definitely Emmett and Rosalie."

"Vega and Andre are definitely the main guy and the klutz. Mostly cause that's all that's left."

"Yeah. Plus there's all that sexual tension. Anyway, we can be like the Cullens! We can walk through forests of the Pacific Northwest in slow motion, looking all bad ass, with that background music we always hear in the first movie."

"You're really excited about this, aren't you?"

"More than I'd ever like to say."

"Well. Any thoughts on how to get back at those girls?"

"Set vampires on them when they least expect it? Doubt they'd see that one coming."

"Yeah." Jade replied, a plan coming to her mind.

_Doubt they'd see that one coming…_


End file.
